The Cold Conclusion
by eLphaba 'voLcano' LawLiet
Summary: Sequal to a Short Stay In Summer. Cathy and Embry return to Scotland for Christmas. Now Cathy has to face up to what scares her most: her past. Will Embry still love her whem he finds what she's done and will her family forgive her?T cuz kids won't get t
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To much to handle

I sat on Tom's couch. Thinking. Was this really what I wanted? I shook myself mentally. I would probably have eternity with Embry and I was worrying about missing part of a year with him. Tom sat down heavily next to me.

'I need your help.' oh great, here we go.

'What with?' I asked, hoping it was a Superman v Spiderman question. I don't think I could cope with any more worries or relationship problems.

'I think I'm doing the wrong thing. I think I'm dating my 'Lois Lane's' sister instead of my 'Lois Lane'.' Oh crap, I thought I knew what was coming.

'I don't love Carrey. She's changed. She's no longer the kind little cheerleader she was. Now she is obsessed with money, clothes and status. I just don't know her any more.'

'Then the only kind things is to let her go. Don't string her along. Tell 'Lois' how you feel and join Yahoo Answers.'

'What?'

'I don't think I can shoulder anybody else's burdens or make your love life's decisions any longer.'

'Um. Ok. I'm sorry, I didn't realise how…'

'How much strain I was under? That doesn't even begin to cover it. You know what happened.'

'So things aren't going well with Embry?'

'Embry and I are fine. It's everything else. If it were just the two of us we'd be fine.'

'Can't you try and change the rest. I mean, make it easier for yourselves?'

'We're working on it.'

'It's almost been two years now…'

'Either shut up or go to hell.' I growled, well he should know better.

I left Tom before Carrey returned and sat in a Starbucks around the corner. To be totally honest I was almost enjoying normal problems. I felt bad for being short with Tom, it really wasn't him I was mad at. I would make it up to him later, after being Carrey's shoulder to cry on. There was a shop around the corner that sold good ice-cream and a Blockbuster next door. We'd watch Sci-fi like when we were kids and I'd leave to make us hot chocolate when I thought he was going to cry to preserve his dignity. If he did, which I doubted.

About fifteen minutes later I get a babbling phone call from Carrey, I got her to meet me and I bought her a coffee.

'How could he?' she sobbed.

'I don't know.'

'Yes you do. Don't lie to me.' she almost snarled.

'I'm sorry but…'

'But WHAT?' she was yelling. I started to panic.

'But I can't tell you. The two of you need to discuss this.'

'Do you love him?'

'Pardon?'

'Do you love him.'

'He's like my brother, of course I do.'

'I think he loves you.'

'I don't.' oh crap. Why me, why? As if my life wasn't bad enough my best friend who is a human may have fallen in love with me. Then, thank the lord, my phone rang.

'I'm sorry, I've gotta go.' I took my leave, answering the phone as I left.

'Hey. You won't believe what happened…'

'Jacob needs to talk to you.'

'What no hi? Why can't he phone me?'

'Hi, sorry, but we have pack obligations and we need you home…'

'No. Embry I love you but I'm sick of this. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sick of being a superhero. I just need a break.'

'Ok.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Now what did you want to talk about?' I couldn't believe it was that easy. He was fine with it. So I told him everything. He listened intently but seemed a little distracted. When I was finished talking he let out a triumphant 'Yes.'

'What?' I asked, curious.

'I have just booked us a holiday.'

'Where?'

'Inverness, Scotland. For Christmas.' and I burst into tears. He'd found a solution to most of my problems. Unless it made things worse.

Then it hit me. I had to face my family. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2, Flights

Chapter 2

Flight

I spent the evening getting my things together. It was surprising how far things could spread, even after only staying a few weeks. I had been applying to colleges around the area. If I didn't get in there I was going to try Seattle. Embry was expecting me to be ready to fly home by tomorrow, what an idiot. I hated short notice.

I fell asleep on the couch. I was just waking when I heard two voices arguing.

'I can't let you do that.'

'And why not?' Ahh, the second voice growled.

'It's an invasion of her privacy.' Oh, Tom was an idiot. He really was thick. Numpty.

'She's _my_ girlfriend.' he exclaimed, exasperated.

'She's _my_ friend and my guest.'

'Tough, deal with it.' I was almost fully awake now and I was starting to get up.

'Cathy?' Embry said, hearing me get up.

'Embry.' I squeaked and ran to him, into his arms.

And I saw Tom's face.

Oh crap.

I think Carrey was right.

'I've missed you so much.' he said quietly. I knew he didn't like to admit weakness and this tiny scrap of feeling made me so proud of him.

'Me too.'

'Love you,' he said even quieter.

'I love you too. So what was all this commotion about?' I asked as we untangled so we just had our arms around each others waists.

'Your friend here wouldn't let me finish your packing.'

'I just wasn't comfortable with him going through your things.' wow, what a over protective prat.

'Tom, it's fine. He packed the rest of my things from home. Embry ignore Tom, he means well. Now I will go finish getting my things together and you two will try and get along for five minutes while I do.' and I let go of Embry and left the two of them staring. Embry and Tom had met once before and that had been just as bad. I loved Tom, he was like my brother, but if I had to make the choice I would stick with Embry. It hurt to think of it but I did wonder if one day I would have to make it.

I dreaded saying goodbye to Tom. He would hug me too tight and probably say something stupid. I had no other choice but to endure it. Embry got the cases into the taxi and came in to say bye to Tom. Tom and Embry shook hands while I attempted to maintain a distance. I failed.

'Thanks for having me, Tom.'

'It's my pleasure. So when will I see you guys again?'

'I don't know. I was looking at a college in Seattle and we're away until next year so I'm not sure.'

'Seattle? Huh, you never mentioned. So you're away a whole month?'

'That's if we don't miss our flight. We have to go.' he stepped to my side and embraced me. I thought I felt him smell my hair and I heard Embry crack his knuckles and was on the verge of a growl when Tom let me go.

'Bye.' I said, retreating.

'Goodbye.' Embry said, slinging one arm over my shoulder and walking with me to the taxi.

'Are you ok?' I asked him, worried.

'No. I'm mad at Tom.'

'Ok. Want to talk about it?'

'Not really. If he does it again…'

'He won't. I'll talk to him about it at some point. Anyway time for some briefing.' We began to board the plane. I couldn't help but get excited.

'Briefing?' he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking irresistible. It's a good thing I have some restraint. I snapped back to the subject at hand.

'My family.'

'Ok, so my mother. She's a Radiographer, she wanted me to be a doctor and I was the favourite until I ran off to America with a stranger to study music. My father died when I was 10.'

'I'm sorry.'

'My brother is 13 and the favourite. He's top of the year and is hoping to enter a career in entomology. My sister is 15 and hated me because I outshone her. She has been drinking and sleeping around but she hates herself for it. She has no aspiration but to get away.'

'So talk about bugs, cancer and single friends?'

'No, not cancer. My father died of cancer and because it's partially hereditary we almost lost my sister to it about a year ago. It killed my mother, as it's her specialist area and she couldn't cure him. But everything else. I'm going to give you the grand tour and show you the gems that other tourists miss.' by this point the plane was taxiing. I was glad that he didn't judge me for my family. I suppose his family weren't the most normal either.


	3. Chapter 3, Home

Chapter 3

Home

We landed in London and caught our connecting flight in the nick of time. We landed in Inverness airport at about half past three. There was something welcoming about the tiny little airport that has absolutely nothing in it. No shops apart from the newsagents and a new Starbucks. We hired a car just as it started to rain.

As we drove I pointed out my childhood to my future. We passed Culloden Battlefield and I informed him it was:

'The sight of the last battle on British soil.' he didn't know that so I promised to give him all the details of it and lend him a book I had on it. I took him a longer route than normal, showing him the town centre, the castle and the river. It took all I had no to cry, but a single tear escaped once when I saw right down the river. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was. The only two things that could make me cry were Embry and home. Well, that wasn't entirely true…

We stopped outside the big, old house and Embry looked impressed. We got out and I rang the doorbell. I didn't think using my key would be appropriate.

'Who is it?' asked my brother from the other side.

'It's me, open the door Craig.'

'Who?'

'Cathy.'

'Who?'

'Catherine Lydia Stuart, your big sister.' he threw the door open. He was taller than me, which wasn't difficult. I wasn't much taller than Alice. He hugged me, something I didn't see coming.

'I've needed you so bad. I don't know how you coped with mum. Jo has gone off the rails and I might fail my physics test.'

'Ok, I'll try and help. But first there is someone I want you to meet. Craig this is Embry, Embry this is my brother.' I stepped to the side and I thought Craig's eyes were going to pop out of his sockets. Embry shook his hand.

'Hello.' he said in his calmest voice.

'Hi. Are you the Quileute guy?' Embry grinned and I smiled at him. If Craig was curious that was a good sign, I hoped they'd get on.

'Yep. Are you the Crowner?' he was wildly guessing and was almost right.

'I was, I'm a Millburner now.'

We gave Embry the tour when we got to my room the door was half-open. We opened it further and were ambushed.

'Link.' I yelped as I was knocked over so fast not even Embry had time to react.

'He's been a right pain. Went all moody and territorial when his mummy left. Mum almost sent him to a kennel 'till Jo and I put our foots down. I reckon you're going to have to take him with you when you leave.' I was being licked to death and Embry was just standing laughing.

'You know, he reminds me of someone…' he said.

'Shut up.' he was right, though, I was like the wolfier version of my dog. I wondered how he would react to me in my other form.

We finished the tour in the kitchen, where we helped Craig make dinner. Link followed me around like the lost puppy he was. I only got him a year ago. Embry seemed to like him and got along with Craig as he told him of the forest habitats around La Push and what creepy crawlies it attracted. Freak. Then he smiled and winked at me and I almost dropped the pan. Annoyingly hot freak. Then the phone rang. And Craig, who was doing the dishes, put it on speaker.

'Craig it's mum.'

'Hi.'

'Don't panic but there is a large man in the kitchen. I want you to get out and Debbie will phone the police.'

'Who's Debbie?'

'From next door, she can see through our kitchen window from her dining room. Now get out.'

'But that's just Embry.'

'Who?'

'Cathy's… um… boyfriend I suppose.'

'WHAT?!' she yelled, dropping the phone.

'Cathy is here with her boyfriend.' then she hung up. I was for it now.


	4. Chapter 4, Family Issues

Chapter 4

Family Issues

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK?' my mother shouted as she slammed the front door.

'Hi mum.' I said, very quietly.

'Well, I'm waiting.' She folded her arms and stood in front of me.

'We decided to spend Christmas together in Scotland. I wanted to spend it with my family and I wanted you to meet Embry.'

'Who?' I grabbed Embry and pulled him forward. He held out a hand.

'How do you do? I am Embry Call.' he smiled his sweetest smile. Mum shook his hand but didn't return the smile. That was one of my favourite of his smiles, how could she not respond to that?

'So you're…'

'Cathy's boyfriend.'

'Cathy? Since when have you been called that?' Oh, wonderful. Here we go.

'Since I decided a new place meant a new start. Did you expect me to stick with the various nicknames that you called me?' I asked.

'No I suppose not. So why now do you decide to come back?'

'I thought it would be best if I made amends before the New Year, I can't go another year alone.' This was the first time I'd said it out loud.

'You were never alone.' She said. Liar.

'I was. And now I have Embry so I'll never be again.'

'Do you know the shame you've brought upon this family? I can't leave the house without speculations being made. Is she dead? Is she lesbian? New cult or religion? Pregnant? Everyone was asking so many questions and gossiping.' she was shrieking. It took all I had not to laugh.

'I'm sorry about the gossip, but I'm glad I left. Mum I'm not back for good. I'm happy now. I have friends who don't pity me, a home and somebody who loves me for me. Who loves my music and my odd ways. And now I'm going to study music.'

'NO. You can't throw your life away. People here don't pity you.'

'They do. I'm building my confidence again. Watch this.' I went and got the mirror off the hall wall and brought it through. I looked in it at my reflection and tried not to think of the pain.

'How can you…?'

'It's all Embry.' was all I said. He looked confused and I planned to keep it that way.

Mum didn't seem to take to Embry. Mum was not very nice and reckoned he was ten years older and was raping me, cow. Link loved him, Jo hid in her room and Craig quite liked him. After tea I went up to talk to Jo. Huge mistake.

'Why are you here? I was finally coming to terms with it.' She yelled at me.

'I'm sorry but I have it worse.'

'I needed you and you never came back.' She looked so betrayed.

'I'm here now and I'm always just a phone call away.' I hugged her and she began to cry.

'I need your help.' She said. I didn't like the sound of this.

'What with?' Was all I could say.

'Everything. My life's a mess.'

'I'll try and help.' in my heart I knew I had to make it up to her for everything I done to her.

Mum said we could stay in my room, after muttering something about Embry. It used to be two rooms and it had two double beds in it. We stayed in the one nearest the door and Link slept at the bottom of the bed. Just as I thought my troubles couldn't get worse I felt that old wound open and it was all I could do not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5, My Little Mystery

Chapter 5

My little mystery (Embry's POV)

We stayed in her old room. She gave a little gasp when we first entered the room fully. I think she was shocked it was just as she'd left it. I got to sleep just after her, but I heard her do something she never did. She was sleep talking.

'Nitwit… no…' she mumbled, then she said something very clearly.

'I'm sorry Aid… we'll get through this.' this worried me a little then she went back to babbling.

'I love you Ignotus.' what kind of name is that? Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I sprung on her at breakfast.

'Who are Aid and Ignotus?' I asked. Jo gasped and hissed.

'Aid was my best friend for a while. He was the only one I could talk to for a while. Whereas Ignotus is the third of the Three Brothers he held the third Deathly Hallow.' Cathy answered in her matter-of-fact tone.

'I know that name. What are the Deathly Hallows?'

'A Harry Potter thing. Ignotus had the cloak of True Invisibility and ran from Death yada yada.'

'Oh, I should read more.'

'Where did you hear these names?' she asked putting marmalade over her buttered toast.

'You were sleep talking.'

'Huh.' was all she said.

She took me sightseeing. First to the Castle, which was now the courthouse. Next was the museum and Felicity, a stuffed wildcat that had one roamed free in the area. Then she took me down, past a war monument and across a suspension bridge. We walked along the road until we came to a huge modern building.

'Eden Court Theatre. This was one of my childhood haunts.' we entered and she checked what was on.

'Hey, panto. My mate's in this.' she pointed to the dame.

'Aiden.' I said reading the name bellow.

'Yep. I'm glad he finally got somewhere.' we turned to go for a look around and a tall, gangly, blond man walked through the front door. Cathy didn't notice him.

'LI?' he yelped, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Cathy almost had whiplash she turned so fast.

'Oh, sorry. Cat?'

'Aid?' she ran forward and he hugged her tightly. His expression was pained. Aid was short for Aiden, of course.

'I've missed you. Well, you know…' He said, his voice soft. I didn't like the way he looked at her.

'I know. You were one of the few I missed when I left.' She said into his chest.

'I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean too…' He said, straightening up.

'It's easy to see why you said it. How are you holding up?'

'Not bad. I decided to put my all into what she would have wanted me to do.'

'Me too. Sorry, this is Embry.' She said quickly and turning to me.

'Hi Embry. Do you guys want the tour?'

'That would be great.' she said.

We got the backstage tour and all the gossip she missed. She seemed to know everyone which made me wonder what she had meant about being lonely. She had never fully said why she'd left. Aid half strutted around the place but you could see his heart wasn't quite in it. I'd never known him before but even I could tell he was a shadow of his former self.

'Want to go onto the stage?' he asked Cathy. I could tell she was a little nervous she locked eyes with me for a second and I could tell she needed a hand to hold. I wondered why.

'Ok.' she whispered as she took my hand. I squeezed it and she gave me a sad little half smile. We walked onto the empty stage. And she dropped my hand and skipped to centre stage.

'Missed this part.'

'Yes.' she took a deep breath. And began to recite.

'Ours is for the Ouroborus, ours is for to be empowered. Tooth to tail we chant in chorus, the innocent will be devoured.' her eyes sparkled as she said it powerfully. She looked to me for help but I had no clue.

'Continue.' Aid said. She looked mad.

'Never. It's not my part.'

'The show must go on.' He said. She looked like she would kill him

'No. It never can.' I walked to her side and she leaned on me. Aid looked shocked and it was as if that was not the answer he was hoping for. Cathy looked betrayed so I held her close. I could tell she was braking up and even though I didn't know why I knew I had to do all in my power to hold her together.


	6. Chapter 6, Letters

Chapter 6

Letters (Embry's POV)

We left after a while. Cathy was trying to stay strong but Aid wasn't making it easy for her. We walked back a different way, through a place she called the Islands. It was a series of tiny islands connected by bridges in the middle of the River Ness. We walked silently, apart from the odd out burst from Cathy.

'The Deku Tree.' she yelped and ran to hug a huge tree. She showed me round behind it carved onto the roots it I read it aloud.

'The Deku Tree, monsters conquered by…' the rest was gone or unreadable.

'The Brothers Three. Faded like a memory.' she said, slowly.

'What's wrong with here, with you? I feel like I'm missing something.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' she said stubbornly.

'C'mon, Cat, you can tell me,' she looked away. 'Cat? A bit ironic, kitty Cat.' I teased.

'Don't call me that.' she muttered.

'Why not, Cat.' I tried to make her laugh.

'Don't ever call me that. I'M NOT CAT ANYMORE SO DON'T EVEN TRY. Why can't everyone let Cat DIE?' she screamed as she cried. She shook but controlled her phasing.

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't apologise, it's my fault.' she cried taking a step away from me.

'No, I ticked you off.'

'No, everything is my fault and I can't fix it.' she swayed slightly and I caught her.

'You can tell me.'

'I'm scared…' she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

'Why?'

'Because if I tell you I'm scared you won't love me anymore.' the pain in her eyes was like when she was dieing in that alley, when she couldn't see I would save her.

'After everything you seriously believe I would stop loving you?'

'You don't know what I've done.'

'It's not like you could have done anything that bad.'

'Don't speak too soon. I will tell you, but not now. And not till you fully understand the I'm not Cat, I'm Cathy…' she leaned onto me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

We decided to go home. She dragged me on one last detour.

'Tada.' she announced pointing at a painted log.

'What is it?'

'Nessie. They used it in some race or something and then dumped her here.' I whipped out my camera and took pictures for Jake. He would enjoy seeing 'Nessie', I thought.

We got home just before the heavens opened. Apparently we had been having great weather up till then. I wasn't convinced until I overheard Cathy's mother discussing it over the fence with the nosy neighbour, Debbie, who grassed Craig up earlier. Cathy's mother spent dinner picking at my faults.

'So what do you do?' she asked. Peering at me.

'I am a mechanic. I own a garage with some friends of mine.'

'Hmm. So who do you own this with?' she seemed displeased at my career choice.

'Jake and Quil, they're my two best friends.'

'Odd name, Quil, isn't it.' she was starting to get on my nerves, I would keep my head for Cathy's sake.

'Not really. It is quite common, I think it's a family name.'

'Oh. So what do you do in your spare time.'

'We spend lots of time around the Rez. In the woods, on the beach and sometimes at the Cullens. We all hang around in a big group.'

'And do you hang out with them, Cathy?' she turned on Cathy. This felt like an interrogation.

'Most of the time. If the girls aren't dragging me shopping or when they play baseball. You'd like Esme, she's really sweet. And you'd love Embry's mum, Maria. You and her have a lot in common.' I hadn't thought they were particularly close.

'And what of your father.' oh crap. This could end badly.

'I don't have a father.' I said slowly.

'Oh, like Cat.' she said, I heard Cathy growl. 'She lost her father seven years ago.'

'I've never had a father. My mother never knew who he was.' she choked on her food and Cathy, shaking slightly which was worrying as she hadn't fully learned to control her phasing, stood up and snarled.

'Don't you _dare_, don't even try, to judge her. She has never, ever, judged me and she knows everything. More than you.'

'You get a fresh start and you tell your past?'

'Yes. And she understood. She was the only one. And I trust her completely.' and she stormed off. Her mother just glared at me like it was my fault. Jo, unnoticed by everyone else, quickly wiped a tear from her face.

'I'd better go see if she's ok.' I said as I left.

She was on the bed, staring at a guitar on the other one.

'Thank you. She would have wanted me to thank you for it.' I whispered.

'It's fine. I spoke only the truth. And yes, before you ask, I will tell you one day what we spoke of. Goodnight.' she went to bed and fell asleep quite quickly.

I stayed awake. Something caught my eye. Under the guitar was a shiny piece of fabric and some pieces of paper. I picked up the papers and read them.

_Dear Cadmus,_

_I understand this was a hard decision for you to make and I thank you for making it. Don't let mum get you down. Ignore her and chase your dreams. You can play music alone, it's ok. Don't be afraid. Play our song when you are down. Look after my darling Aiden and help him to love again. Help Antioch to live again, she'll need all the help she can get._

_Leave here with your music. Return with your happiness. Don't forget me and never be a stranger._

_Love, forever and always,_

_Ignotus, _

_finally taking off her cloak and saying go home and leave Caledonia._

There were teardrops on the note. There was a theme here with the three brothers and after some last minute Christmas shopping I would work it out.


	7. Chapter 7, A Conversation

Chapter 7

Memories and Regrets

The next morning Craig and Embry went Christmas shopping. They were up to something, I could practically smell it.

After breakfast mum went to work. It was just Jo and I.

'So why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you leave?'

'I had to. You know what I did. I had to get away.'

'Chase the dream.'

'Never the magic.' I grinned at her. She looked sad.

'When you go back…'

'Our doors are always open to you.'

'Good, I don't know how much more of mum I can stand. She's trying to mold me into… well you know…'

'Iggy?'

'Yes.'

'Oh no.'

'I might visit some time soon then.'

'I'll keep a bed ready.'

I took Link for a walk. We went to Lochardil woods. Tiny as it is it was a like being in my own world. It was so peaceful.

Then it happened.

Memory after memory bombarded me at once. Everything I had blocked from my mind the past year flooded back. Children's laughter filled my head, conversations and, loudest of all, a song. Sung in a million different ways by three distinct voices.

I looked up at the tree tops. I saw the singing girls sitting in them. I watched them skip through the bushes. Then they came right form me on their bikes. I screamed.

They passed right through me.

Link was whining at me. I had forgotten him. One of the girls walked right up to me and sang.

'Let me tell you that I love you and I think about you all the time.' I collapsed and Link howled. He had felt something too. The pain was overwhelming.

'Cat?' somebody yelled. I knew the voice.

'Phone an Ambulance and get her a blanket.' I opened my eyes. It was Helen, Aids mum.

'Don't. I'm fine.'

'Hun we want you looked at. You'll have caught a death out here.' and sure enough as I sat up I saw the ground was covered in snow.

'Link got us. He was trained well.'

'That was why we bought him.' Aid returned with a blanket. He picked me up.

'It's ok, there's an Ambulance on the way.' that did it.

'NO.' I screamed, thrashing at him, Link thought he was hurting me so he bit Aid's leg.

'I'M NOT GOING TO HOSPITAL. DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE.' I was shaking uncontrollably. I was going to phase, crap.

'CATHY!' oh thank the lord, my guardian angel was back. Embry took me from Aid, grabbed Link and ran.

We got to a dark part of the woods to calm me down. I tried to tell Embry what had happened but he didn't get it.

'Are you trying to tell me you were harassed by ghosts?' he thought I was mad. I hated that.

'Please, just trust me. Don't tell anyone. They weren't ghosts they were memories.' I begged him.

'Will you explain fully when you are ready?' His eyes were full of worry.

'Yes, every time I've acted weird there has been a connection. It's not lots of little problems it's one big one.'

'I think this holiday was one big mistake.'

'No, it wasn't. I need closure.' I said clearly, stopping the shaking for a moment. It was the first time I had admitted it to myself.

'I can live with that.'

'Good. Because I don't think I can.'


	8. Chapter 8,Xmas eve

**Chapter 8**

**Christmas Eve **

**We sat together in the living room. Craig got out his bagpipes. He made me sing.**

'_**I'll take the high road,**_

_**And you'll take the low road.**_

_**And I'll be in Scotland before you.**_

_**Because me and my true love will never meet again**_

_**On the bonny, bonny banks of Loch Lomond.'**_

**Jo disappeared and returned with a guitar. Not any guitar, **_**the**_** guitar.**

'**Play it for us, please.' she had removed all her make-up. I wouldn't play what she wanted, but I'd play another one.**

'_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are.**_

_**And other who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_

_**Sending me on my way into your loving arms.**_

_**This much I know, it's true that**_

_**God bless the broken road that led me straight to you.'**_

**Embry looked into my eyes. He knew I only sang from the heart if I meant it.**

'**Please, just the first verse. I want to try.' Jo whispered.**

'**It won't work.' I said, staring into the fireplace.**

'**You said you wanted closure.' Was all she could say.**

'**Please, just the first verse. I want to try.' Jo whispered.**

'**It won't work.'**

'**You said you wanted closure.' She said sharply.**

'**Fine.'**

'**If we do the ritual…'**

'**Sunset?' I asked, knowing it was what was best.**

'**It's a date.'**

**Embry looked confused, but he'd know in good time.**

**Then he would dump me and I'd throw myself of the Kessock Bridge.**


	9. Chapter 9, the ritual

**Chapter 9**

**A Twilight Ritual**

**We stood in the woods and waited for the sun to set. Jo and I stood in formation. Embry stood a few paces back with Link.**

'**Do you think the rebirth dark magic would work?' Jo asked. **

'**NO! We're **_**not **_**dabbling in dark magic.' I yelped. I thought she knew better.**

'**Ready?' she asked, I nodded. 'Ok, let's go.'**

**I stepped forward and laid mine down. Then Jo did. Last we held hands and spread the last object on the ground. What we had made was a stick, a ring and a scrap of shiny fabric. Put the first two on the last and it transforms.**

**We each sat on a corner of the sheet. Embry handed me my guitar. Now I had to face the music, literally. I began to sing.**

'_**I don't know if you can seeThe changes that have come over meIn these last few days I've been afraidThat I might drift awaySo I've been telling old stories, singing songsThat make me think about where I came fromAnd that's the reason why I seemSo far away todayOh, but let me tell you that I love youThat I think about you all the timeCaledonia you're calling meAnd now I'm going homeIf I should become a strangerYou know that it would make me more than sadCaledonia's been everythingI've ever had'**_

**We sat and cried. We were together and apart. A brotherhood and individuals. Embry didn't get it, but he helped by just being there. When we left we held hands and walked away into the Christmas snow.**


	10. Chapter 10, White Xmas

Chapter 4

Family Issues

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK?' my mother shouted as she slammed the front door.

'Hi mum.' I said, very quietly.

'Well, I'm waiting.' She folded her arms and stood in front of me.

'We decided to spend Christmas together in Scotland. I wanted to spend it with my family and I wanted you to meet Embry.'

'Who?' I grabbed Embry and pulled him forward. He held out a hand.

'How do you do? I am Embry Call.' he smiled his sweetest smile. Mum shook his hand but didn't return the smile. That was one of my favourite of his smiles, how could she not respond to that?

'So you're…'

'Cathy's boyfriend.'

'Cathy? Since when have you been called that?' Oh, wonderful. Here we go.

'Since I decided a new place meant a new start. Did you expect me to stick with the various nicknames that you called me?' I asked.

'No I suppose not. So why now do you decide to come back?'

'I thought it would be best if I made amends before the New Year, I can't go another year alone.' This was the first time I'd said it out loud.

'You were never alone.' She said. Liar.

'I was. And now I have Embry so I'll never be again.'

'Do you know the shame you've brought upon this family? I can't leave the house without speculations being made. Is she dead? Is she lesbian? New cult or religion? Pregnant? Everyone was asking so many questions and gossiping.' she was shrieking. It took all I had not to laugh.

'I'm sorry about the gossip, but I'm glad I left. Mum I'm not back for good. I'm happy now. I have friends who don't pity me, a home and somebody who loves me for me. Who loves my music and my odd ways. And now I'm going to study music.'

'NO. You can't throw your life away. People here don't pity you.'

'They do. I'm building my confidence again. Watch this.' I went and got the mirror off the hall wall and brought it through. I looked in it at my reflection and tried not to think of the pain.

'How can you…?'

'It's all Embry.' was all I said. He looked confused and I planned to keep it that way.

Mum didn't seem to take to Embry. Mum was not very nice and reckoned he was ten years older and was raping me, cow. Link loved him, Jo hid in her room and Craig quite liked him. After tea I went up to talk to Jo. Huge mistake.

'Why are you here? I was finally coming to terms with it.' She yelled at me.

'I'm sorry but I have it worse.'

'I needed you and you never came back.' She looked so betrayed.

'I'm here now and I'm always just a phone call away.' I hugged her and she began to cry.

'I need your help.' She said. I didn't like the sound of this.

'What with?' Was all I could say.

'Everything. My life's a mess.'

'I'll try and help.' in my heart I knew I had to make it up to her for everything I done to her.

Mum said we could stay in my room, after muttering something about Embry. It used to be two rooms and it had two double beds in it. We stayed in the one nearest the door and Link slept at the bottom of the bed. Just as I thought my troubles couldn't get worse I felt that old wound open and it was all I could do not to cry.


End file.
